Lakbay
Lakbay is the 51st episode of the Philippine television fantasy series, Mulawin vs. Ravena, produced and aired by GMA Network. The official hashtag for this episode is #MVRLakbay. The episode's highlight is the Mulawins coming to Encantadia through the Lagusang Panghimpapawid. Plot The Hunyangos attacked Pirena, Lira and Almiro. The Hunyangos were quickly slain, but Lira had been wounded. Gabriel and Greco arrived, because Gabriel had been suspicious of the Tagubas. Lira told them not to worry about her; because of her protective blessing, she cannot easily die. Pirena was worried how she would be able to explain it to Lira’s father. Gabriel told Pirena that Lira has to be treated, because Hunyango claws are poisonous. Pirena and Lira teleported away. Greco said that whoever released the Minokawa is allied with the Hunyangos, and also knows about the people from Encantadia. Rafael, Tangos and other Ravenas confront the Minokawa. The Minokawa’s fire hits one of the Ravenas, making him fall down. Rafael orders his party to drive it to Avila. The Minokawa fell to the ground when one of the Ravenas hit it with a spear, but it swiftly recovered and flew away from them. The Ravenas pursued it. Before eating, Consuelo tells Anya and Tagaktak that they should say grace. Tagaktak asked why. Anya said no reason is necessary in saying grace; they are merely showing their gratefulness for the blessings they receive. Consuelo was surprised that Mulawins know how to pray. Anya said it was important for her father that she learn it, because it was the one thing his mother imparted to him. Pakdaw sees the Minokawa being pursued by Ravenas and blows his hunting horn. Pagaspas and Lawiswis arrived to fetch Anya to help them against the Minokawa. Tagaktak was worried about her father. Lawiswis said he is with Almiro, and they would watch over him for her. Anya told Consuelo that they will do everything to keep Avila away from danger. Consuelo prayed for God to bless them, and hugged Tak. Almiro, Anya, Pagaspas, Lawiswis, Malik and Pakdaw see the Ravenas fighting the Minokawa. Rafael smiles after avoiding the Minokawa’s fire. Almiro recognized Rafael. Pagaspas guessed that the Ravenas have brought the Minokawa to Avila. Lawiswis thought that the Ravenas were also fighting it. Pakdaw said they should attack. They attacked the creature. Gabriel and Greco arrived and assisted them. Rafael enjoyed watching them, but when he remembered that Anya had saved him, he saved her from falling down. Rafael said, however, that the Ravenaswould no longer help them, since the Minokawa is no longer their problem. Rafael's party left. Gabriel and Grecofight the Minokawa. The Minokawa landed on the ground, where it was fought by Almiro’s party. Anya said it was too strong. Pagaspassaid there was no choice, since they could not retreat from that fight. Gabriel said he would take care of it. Almirodisagreed, saying that they would help. Lawiswis agreed that they could not leave it up to Gabriel, so they should put all their power into it. Almiro said they would fight it together. Gabriel told them again to leave. Daragit noted that only one Hunyango returned. The Hunyango said the travelers from the other world were strong, and they were assisted by the former king of Halconia. Rashana asked if the Diwatas had been slain. The Hunyango said they returned to their world. Daragit was relieved. The Hunyango added that the Minokawa is being fought by the Mulawins. Daragit said their resolve is strong, and wondered how their full power would fare against his monster. Wak opened his eyes. Almiro fights the Minokawa one on one. Gabriel saves him by stabbing it at the back. Anya helps Almiro to stand up. Gabriel tells Greco that they should lead the Minokawa away. Almiro’s party watched Gabriel and Greco fighting the Minokawa. Lawiswis said Gabriel is leading the Minokawa away. Almiro was grateful. Pagaspas said the Minokawawould only be gone for a while, and their combined power could not beat it. Lumbas said it was because they do not yet know how to utilize their abilities in full, but he believes they already have the power to fight the Minokawa within them. Anya realizes that they have to train in order to have enough strength to beat the Minokawa. Lawiswiswondered until when they have to train; they do not know how far Gabriel could keep the Minokawa away, and when it would return to trouble them. Gabriel tells Greco that they should bring the Minokawa to the water. Greco asked if that would be enough. Gabrielsaid fire would be beaten by water. Gabriel and Greco dived in Lake Venado, and the Minokawa followed them. Then they flew. Panabon said Lawiswis is right. Even if he, Aramis and Gabriel trained them simultaneously, their fighting skills would not improve any faster, since their bodies also need to rest. Pagaspas said they cannot be idle either, and asked Almiro what his plan is. Almiro said he cannot think of anything, but his heart tells him not to give up. Anyasaid that if they did not have enough power, they should get assistance. Aramis said they should ask for help from the Diwatas, and asked where they were. Almiro said they had already returned to Encantadia, after Lira had been wounded by a Hunyango. Lawiswis said they should go to Encantadia. Ningas enters the cave of Daragit, and was surprised to see him alive. Daragit quickly puts the Balasik down, and asked how he found the cave. Ningas said he investigated because Rashana had been gone several times. Then he noticed Uwak-ak, which surprised him. Daragit called Uwak-ak to his side and told Ningas that no one should know they were there. Ningas agreed. Daragit ordered Ningas to go to Avila and see if Sandawa is there. Uwak-akgets afraid of Daragit. Tagaktak tells Almiro that while he is not there, she will be the one to wait for Gabriel. Almiro thanks her, but said that he would prefer it if she stays close to Lola Elo. Tak tells him to take care. Almiro said he would do that, because he had promised Gabriel that he would take care of her and defend her, so he would return for her. He embraced her. Patty approached Pagaspas and asked him to let her accompany them in their mission, promising that she would not be a burden. Malik said Patty likes promising impossible things. Lawiswis told Malik to stop ridiculing Patty. Pagaspas told Patty that they would not be gone for long, and asked Patty for a request. Patty eagerly said she would do anything. Pagaspas said that aside from them who will be going, only Patty knew how Rafael looked like; he asked Patty to watch over Avila and make sure that Rafael would not do anything bad. Patty agreed. Pagaspas, Lawiswis, Anya, Malik and Roha flew away. Almiro told his party to keep their eyes sharp, because Aramis had said that it would be difficult to find the portal without a key. Anya wonders if they are in the right place in the sky. Lawiswis recounts that they have been told that they should fly really high. Malik said it’s dangerous, as storm clouds formed in the skies. They evaded lightning bolts. Roha was hit by lightning and fell down. Lawiswis pities Roha. Pagaspas tells them to be more careful. Almirofinally saw the Sky Portal, and they crossed it. Tak was looking up in the skies, waiting for Gabriel. Pakdaw found her and told her to return to the palace, because Consuelo might be looking for her. Tak said she wanted to be there when Gabriel arrives, after fighting the Minokawa. Ningas appeared and asked if Gabriel is really fighting the Minokawa. Tak was surprised that Pakdawknew Ningas. Pakdaw told Tak to look for help. Ningas beats Pakdaw. Tak stumbles before Ningas. Ningas asked Tak if she thought he would be afraid of a kid like her. Ningas said the Ravenas would celebrate once he killed the daughter of Gabriel with a Mulawin. Almiro’s party arrived in Encantadia. Malik said it was just like the human world, minus the buildings. Almiro asked where the Diwatas are. Pagaspas said the Diwatas are in Lireo. Lawiswis said they should hurry. They were attacked by fire. Almiro told them to prepare for a fight, and turns his flute to a sword. Just when Ningas was about to strike, he was stopped by Gabriel. A band of masked Hathors arrived to attack Almiro’s party. Gabriel beats Ningas with a punch. Pirena arrives to assist Almiro’s party. Tak hugs Gabriel. Gabriel said she is brave, just like her mother. Greco arrived and reported that there were no Ravenas in the vicinity, so Ningas had no intent to attack. Gabriel orders the imprisonment of Ningas. Pirena finished off the Hathors. Pagaspas complained why the Hathors wanted to kill them. Pirena said these ‘Hathors’ were not from her kingdom. Pirena was glad they were there, because they have to discuss something. Malik was wounded by one of the Hathors; Pirena quickly slew the assailant. Anya said that Malik needed help. Pirena told them to hold on to her. Pirena teleported them all. Gabriel tells Panabon that the Minokawa has not yet risen from Lake Venado, so he would request for Mulawins to guard over it. Panabon said he would talk to Pakdaw. Greco said the Mulawin king should be the one to decide. Consuelo said Almiro and his friends went to Encantadia. Panabon explained to Gabriel that they have their own minds, and he could not stop them. Gabriel said the Ravenas should not know that the king is gone. Greco said that while Gabriel is there, the Ravenas would not dare attack. Tak wondered if it meant that Gabriel would be king in the absence of Almiro. Gabriel said he would never be king again, and he is only there to be a father to her and Almiro. Panabon asked who would make decisions regarding the captive Ravena. Greco said he would investigate what Ningas was up to. Panabon volunteered to accompany him. Consuelo wished that Almiro and the others would return quickly. Lira was treating Malik’s wound. Lawiswis said that half a day had passed. Lira said their healer (herself) was also injured. Lira said Malik was unfortunate, because he missed Danaya, who could have healed Malik with one touch. Lawiswis apologized. Almiro said they cannot waste any more time, because they do not know when the Minokawawould return. Lira said they were too serious, and she was only kidding. Anya said Pirena had wanted to tell them something earlier. Pirena asked if they had encountered the Minokawa. Pagaspas said it was too strong for them. Pirena agreed, based on their fight with the bogus Hathors. The Mulawins looked at each other. Pirena said there is another reason. When she brought Lira back to have her healed by her sister, she spoke with one of their historians, who said that Sandawa was unable to beat the Minokawa because it could only be beaten by one weapon. Lawiswis asked where they could find it. Pirena said it was in their world. Pirena said if Malik could stand, they should go. Pirena looked at a staff. Panabon asked Ningas what he was up to. Ningas said they will not get any information from him. Greco told Ningas that he was not just facing Mulawins, and he has methods to make him confess. Panabon told Greco that torture is not part of Mulawin procedures. Greco said Panabon should just let him enter the cell. Greco asked Ningas who sent him there – Siklab, Rashana or the new king? Greco stabbed him. Ningas said his object was not there. Greco said Ningas was really up to something. Panabon left, saying he could no longer bear to watch. Gabriel arrived. Greco said he would not stop until Ningas gave them information. He stabbed Ningas again. Ningassaid he saw Gabriel’s son Wak, who is alive. Gallery MVRLAKBAY1.png MVRLAKBAY3.png MVRLAKBAY2.png MVRLAKBAY4.png Category:Episodes Category:MVR episodes